Being There
by RazzBerrieCharm
Summary: While her parents are fighting, Tea sneaks out to meet with her best friend Atem. Anything to get away from her parents. One-Shot. TeaxAtem


**Horus Charm: I'm back!**

**Yuji: *claps***

**Yuna: *shaking an angry fist at FUNimation for not letting Vic Migonia (85% that I spelled that right) be Keroro in Sgt. Frog anime***

**Horus Charm: Just to cut to the chase. It's 1:06 am central time. And I want a mocha! But more importantly, this story is actually really special to me. I would have uploaded it faster if school didn't start so soon. This is my senior year of high school and already my sisters are calling me old. T.T You see, a lot of things happened like two weeks before school started. I would like to say it, but I'm just too sleepy...**

**Yuna: And lazy..**

**HC: Go back to your angry fist shaking!**

**Yuna: Maybe I will!**

**Yuji: Family problems if you guys are wondering. Now please, enjoy _Being There_. Enjoy. ^^  
**

"I don't need you or anyone!"

"That's good, when did you ever needed anyone anyway!?"

Tea Gardner covered her ears to block any sound coming from the living room. She hated when they fight.

She's sick of it.

But what can she do about it.

She's useless in this situation.

Her cell ranged, she hoped it was who she think it was.

Yes, it was him, thought Tea, as she saw his number on her cell.

_"I'm guessing you're not asleep yet...Are you okay? Do you want to go out?" _Atem Mouto asked his best friend. He was in his own room, in a white house house next to Tea's blue house. Unfortunately, his room isn't across the fence from her place, like his younger brother.

"I'm okay...I-I just want to hear your voice...How did you know I wasn't asleep yet?" Tea knew it was obvious why she wasn't asleep yet, but she just wanted to keep the conversation going. Anything to cover the angry yelling from the living room.

Atem sighed as he lowered the volume of his stereo, which was playing one of his favorite songs by The Bravery called _The Ocean. "_Tea, Yugi can hear pretty much anything from your room. He told me not too long ago that your parents were fighting again..."

"That's right, silly me...I keep forgetting..." Tea got up and looked at her window. She didn't realize that it was open. Than again, she rather hear the cold autumn wind than drunk parents arguing about stupid stuff. "I think I'm in the mood of pissing off my stupid parents. Let's meet at the park. I need some friend time."

Atem look at his alarm clock, in red it read two o'clock. In the morning. He'll definitely explain this to his parents. "Alright, give me five minutes. You want me to meet you outside your place or at the park?"

_"The park would sound more like a good idea. No sense in letting my stupid dad see me with a boy in the house. Or worse. I'll be there ASAP...Thanks..." _She hung up.

In seconds, he changed from his pajamas, which was only pajama pants, **( A/N*drools*I can't help it) **to some pair of random jeans and a black t-shirt. It wasn't "that" cold so Atem didn't care about some hoodie or a sweater.

As quiet and slowly as he could, he creped out of his room. He was doing a great job, until he heard a door creak open. "Big brother, where are you going at this late hour?"

Atem cursed under his breath. He turned to see his younger brother out of his room. Atem could hear voices from his brother's room, and he knew it wasn't some anime characters yellling at each other. "I just called Tea. If that's what you were thinking in any way."

"Oh, thank goodness. She'll need some words of encouragement from you big brother. How else are you going to take care of my future sister-in-law."

Atem twitched. "Yugi...what do you mean by that?...If it's okay to ask....."

Yugi giggled. "It's really obvious big brother. You and Tea are going to marry in the future." He gleamed in happiness while his older brother's face was turning beat red.

With nothing else to do, Atem turned around and walked away.

Atem really didn't know how to respond to that. Sure he cared about Tea, but that's because they were best friends since they were kids. Since preschool, their friendship was nothing but a strong tie between them.

He doesn't even know if he had feelings for her...or did he...

He did responded rather quickly when Yugi told him about the yelling but that is what friends do, right? Right?...

Thinking about it, he slowly walked downstairs.

"When will they realize that their daughter is not living in the right environment." Atem was startled by the voice of his mother, awake.

"Is that you, son?" Atem froze from the voice of his father. This added more to his problems. With caution, he stepped into the living, facing both of his parents while they sat on the couch.

"You coul-why are you dressed? Are you going somewhere?" Asked Atem's mother. Her blue eyes being filled with questions and concerns for her oldest son. She moved her long black locks from her face to get a better and a more hopeful view of her son.

But Atem's father knew better. He's a total psychic when it comes to his sons. His reddish-blond hair was frizzy from sleepless nights. His amethyst eyes staring only at his son. "Take her. She's a young girl that needs more than yelling, Atem."

"Your father's right. Now I see why you're dressed like that. It's because you're going to see Tea, right? You're always by her side. You have to be by her side right now. I think this is one of those fights where she needs to be with someone special." Yuri Motou stood up and held her son's hand. "Please take her somewhere where she would feel appreciated."

"Take my car son. Here." Yuki Motou tossed his keys to his son, who was befuddled by the whole situation.

"...Whats going on?..." Atem asked.

"It's not very hard to understand, son. Tea is a girl who needs a lot of love right now. We've been their neighbors for more than twelve years. Both of you just started your senior year of high school. You two been together for most of your lives. If you don't tell her that you love her, you never will. And I'm not getting any younger."

Yuri blushed. "OOOO, I can imagine our grandchildren Yuki! They are going to be so adorable. And having Tea as our daughter-in-law would be so wonderful. I always wanted a daughter, than again, she was always a daughter to me."

"I can finally have an older sibling that I always wanted!" Fifteen-year-old Yugi rushed down the stairs to his mother's side. "Why not let Atem bring Tea to sleep for the rest of the night? There is no way I'm going to allow her to be with those apes!"

"Now Yugi," started Yuki, "Tea would have to come willingly. It would be a risk to just take her without any consent."

"The last thing we want is a fight with her parents. Especially that drunk of a father of her's." Yuki Motou shook his head. "What a waste of a man..."

As the rest of the family talked about Tea's parents, Atem stood in front of them, speechless. He didn't know how to react to what they were saying. How could they be so, so...something...

His mom notice his empty expression, "You should go to her now. No sense in leaving a young, intelligent and kind girl by herself. Wherever she is."

His brother Yugi smiled, "Make sure you give her big hug, from me of course, and from everyone else that loves her. You can tell all the mushy stuff later."

His father smirked, "Tell that girl all the things that she wants to hear. Just in case it gets chilly, 'cause it's almost autumn, I put one of your sweaters in the back seat of the car. Oh, and one more thing." Yuki Motou walked to his son and place his hand on his son's shoulder. "Don't scratch the car."

The Motou family hurriedly pushed Atem out of the house. "Good luck!!!" And they closed the door.

Atem, still speechless, walked to his dad's car, which for some reason was parked in front of the house.

As he got in and place the keys in the ignition, he almost yelled what seemed to be inside of him all this time, "What the hell! Tea is only a friend! And nothing else!" He banged his hands hard on the steering wheel.

Is that even the case? he thought.

Tea Gardner was swinging back and forth on a blue swing. So many things happened during the summer. Her father's drinking has gotten worse and her mother still nags her only child about college.

What's worse is that Tea told her parents about her dreams of becoming a dancer. That was something she regret telling her parent.

Her mother exploded, telling her that dancers are only for strippers. Her father blames her mother for not doing anything. This angered her mother even more.

Tea quickly covered her ears. Even though she was pretty far away from her home, she could still hear her parents scream at each other. And at her.

Luckily her best friend Atem knew the drill: She would sneak out immediately after her talk with him. Sneak past her parent, since they were both fighting, this would be easy for her. Wait at the the neighborhood park until Atem comes and comforts her.

He always comforts her in the end. That's one thing she liked about her parents fighting. She always got to see Atem.

And they would always hug each other in the end.

The thought of them hugging each other made her blush. She would always blush whenever Atem is not around. Whenever he is not around, that makes her think of her feelings toward him. Tea told herself that she had a huge crush on Atem and she has to accept it. But a little voice in her head keeps telling her that it's not true.

And that voice seems to control her entire body.

She sneezed. She also wished her body and mind would remember to bring a sweater at least. Being in a white spaghetti strap tank top and gray short shorts did not help her with the September cold.

Atem shivered as he stepped out of the car. It did seemed chilly out. He took his father's advice and took out a long black sweater from the back seat.

As he was about to put it on, he noticed Tea sitting on a blue swing, covering herself from the chilly September wind. He chuckled as he shook his head. Whenever Tea had to come to the park at night, she would always forget something. Atem jogged to her side.

Tea noticed her cr-best friend next to her but said nothing.

"Do you feel cold or at least chilly?" asked Atem.

Tea shook her head. Atem let out a soft sigh and cover Tea with the sweater. She almost jump from warm sweater. She looked at Atem as he sat on the swing next to her. His warm amethyst staring aimlessly at the night sky with no light from the only light of the night sky. Nothing but black clouds above.

"Why did they fight this time? Money? Or unnecessary things? I bet this is about that big screen TV your dad got for himself on is birthday last week, isn't?" asked Atem, which made her giggle inside. Anything coming from his mouth would make her giggle.

"Do you even want to talk about it?"

"Atem..." started Tea.

"Yes?" Tea looked at Atem. This Atem Motou. The one person in the whole world that would do anything just to comfort her. Unlike her parents.

How they would always fight every week.

How they would always fight because of her.

How their misery is because of her.

Tears suddenly came and she tried to wipe them off but they kept coming. Oh how she wanted them to stop fighting. She wanted to hear nothing but the sound the silence. The sound of the autumn wind coming from her room is the only sound she wants to hear. That and the sound of Atem's voice.

Oh how she wished for him to be with her forever. She wants it alright. You could say this was the last straw.

"Atem...I want to get out of there..." She barely managed before she really started to cry.

Atem quickly got up and hugged her. He wants to show her....something....

_She's a young girl that needs more than yelling, Atem. _

Damn his father for getting those ridiculous things on his head! All he could manage to do was saying "It's okay" over and over.

Tea didn't want to cry in front of him. She would always cry afterwards. In her room, with her pillow covering her face for no one to see. Especially Atem. Oh how she wanted to run away. She doesn't want Atem to see her like this...

Atem moved his fingers through her hair. It smelled nice, like autumn.

_You're always by her side._

Damn his mother for having her words stuck in his head.

Tea never liked Atem sacrificing his sleeping hours just for her. But he never cared. He always wanted to be there for her. Just like when they were kids. Inseparable. She really did love him. That stupid other voice seemed to be gone. This was the final straw.

_If you don't tell her you love her, you never will. _Was his love for her that noticeable? He never realized he fell in love with his best friend. She was always there, it just seemed natural for him. But...would confessing to her now, in a really bad time, ruin their friendship? Maybe that's why he never told her.

_You and Tea are going to marry in the future. _

Atem couldn't help what came next. "Damn it, Yugi! How am I supposed to ask Tea to marry me is I didn't tell her how I fell yet!? I love her but how am I supposed to know if she even feels the same way!? I do love her, Yugi, but what am I supposed to do if I don't even tell her how I feel if I'm too scared?! Think, Yugi, think!"

There was complete silence.

Atem really was speechless. In his mind, he was killing himself with a lot of bullets. A lot. He closed his eyes and kept them shut. He hoped for forever. Why couldn't _he_ think?!

"Atem?" Atem immediately open eyes and looked down. He stared at a beautiful set of sapphire eyes. They didn't even seemed worried anymore. They weren't even filled with sadness from before either.

She was happy. "Do you...really...love me?"

Atem gulped. His face turned beet red. He could feel his entire body sweat and shake.

"Because...I love you too." That stupid voice died inside, her parents didn't matter to her anymore. Finally.

"You...do?" Tea nodded as Atem smile uncontrollably. He let go of her and raised his arms in triumph. "Yes! I said it! I finally stupidly said it! Thank you stupid kid brother!" I finally said what was in my mind, he thought.

Tea laugh before the chilly wind got to her. She just noticed that the sweater is not even on right. Atem noticed too, so he took the sweater. "I think this should be worn right. You want me to put it on you?"

Tea blushed. "I think I know how to put on a sweater, Atem."

Atem raised a brow. "Do you? I think I remember a certain birthday of yours..." Tea's face turned redder as she took the sweater from him. "I'll put it on and I was seven years old, sue me!"

Atem chuckled as he watch Tea put on the sweater. As soon as her head popped out, Tea kissed him. Sweet and gently on his surprised lips.

"Thanks Atem," said Tea, "for being with me."

Atem, again, was speechless. For a moment. "Wait a minute, the guy is supposed to give the first kiss!"

Tea just giggled as she saw her frustrated friend. Or lover. "Wait, does this mean we are going out?"

From the sight of Atem, Tea could tell that he wanted to faint. But the September wind, even though it was pretty weak, kept him from doing that. "I-I-I don't...know...Do you w-w-w-want to be my g-g-girlfriend?"

Tea pouted, "Of course! I fell in love with you a long time ago! You do not know how much I wanted to be with you, Atem!" She hugged him with all her strength. "I rather spend the rest of my life with you, rather than being with those mutants at home!"

Atem hugged her back. With an ounce of hesitation, he kissed Tea's cheek. "I really don't know what to say."

"Good, because right now, you're killing the moment." With that, Tea hugged harder.

"Wait, no, let me start over." Tea eased the hug, but not by a lot. "I was always by your side, falling in love with you was just an instinct that took over without me knowing. That's why I would always come to your side right away. You could say that it was just my weird form of telling you how much I love you. Even back then, when we were kids, I loved you....now that just sounded corny...Tea?"

Atem could barely hear something. It was like she was crying. "Tea, did I say something wrong?"

Tea shook her head and looked up. "I really do love you, Atem." She kissed Atem hard and passionate, which left a befuddled Atem somehow enjoying the kiss. This time, without hesitation, he kissed back, with twice the passion.

It took them some time to stop, they notice that they needed air to breath and to live.

"Want to spend the night at my place? My family is awfully worried about you. If that's okay." asked Atem after gaining his regular breath.

Tea nodded. "Like I said, it's better than being living with mutants. This makes it extra special because I'm able to spend the with you." Which in turn, made Atem blushed and speechless. Tea kissed him again to free him from his spell. "Let's just go home, Atem, I'm getting really sleepy." She rested her head on Atem's chest.

This time, his body didn't freeze on him. His body is too tired to do that anyway. He just looked at Tea and she pretends to sleep on his chest.

Without warning, he picked her up, bridal style. "Atem! What are you doing?!"

Atem lightly kissed Tea's lips, "I'm just taking my love home." And this time, he won't freak out in having her in his room. Sleeping together.

If his dad would actually let him.

Then again, his brother and mother would just love the idea.

Either way, he would be with Tea. And that's what matters to him the most.

**Yuna: If you guys are wondering, on Tea's seventh b-day, she was "trying" to put on a dress, but she was failing pretty badly. So Atem help. For some reason, he's more mature when he was younger, which in my sense, is just weird...**

**HC: Do you want to be on this morning's story or not?**

**Yuna: Oh course I want to, and Yuji will be in it, right?**

**Yuji: Leave me out of this...As for the readers, thanks for reading. **

**Yuna: Hope you guys remembered who Horus Charm was!**

**HC: Go back to you angry fist!**

**Yuna: Maybe I will! *shakes fist at FUNimation*  
**


End file.
